The Frozen Touch
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: An old face returns for Tony and Gibbs, throwing the entire team into a new and reworked game of revenge, action and possible betrayal. But who will come out victorious? NoSlash.
1. Genesis

A/N So this is the reworked version. Apologises about the lateness but I've only got two more exams left on Wednesday then I've finished school for 2 1/2 months so I've got plenty of time for updates.

If you're interested in writing, and love NCIS, then why don't you join the forum role playing game for an OC NCIS team. You can work out your own character and interact with others whilst on cases. The link is on my profile if you're interested. Anyone can join so feel free :)

I don't own the characters, nor the environment or setting so please don't sue, I'm just borrowing! Enjoy and don't forget to review...

* * *

"I've got to say Ziva… you're wrong."

"What?" The brown haired woman gazed at Anthony DiNozzo in mild interest and annoyance. "How can I possibly be wrong?"

Tony, Ziva and Tim walked down the long, empty street, coffee in hand. Various alleyways and roads lead off to the sides, making the street feel like a puzzle. A shining bright red Caff-pow sat in McGee's hand. The sun was glistening on the pavements and the talking of the NCIS agents seemed to echo around the area.

"There is no way Pierce Brosnan was a better James Bond then Sean Connery. It's a mockery of the whole James Bond saga!" Tony spoke, his tone matter of fact, seemingly laughing at the idea.

"I think Ziva's right, Tony." McGee stated coyly. He gave a smirk at Ziva before raising his eyebrows at the senior agent. Tony kept looking forward, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"You would Probie."

"What's that meant to mean?" The team began to move to one side of the pavement in anticipation of a man with jet black hair coming the other way.

"Well considering you seem-"Tony stopped dead still, mid-sentence. The man with the dark hair, who had been walking the other way also spotted Tony and stopped still. Before the others could fully react, Tony withdrew his handgun from his holster, and chased after the now fleeing man running in the opposite direction.

The instincts of the other members kicked in and Tim pulled out his phone to get in touch with Gibbs and back-up as Ziva took off the opposite way to Tony, attempting to find a shortcut to speed up to the fleeing men.

Tony followed the man as he turned down one of the adjoining narrow alleyways. The bins rattled slightly as the air he fumed slammed into the metal, the noise seemingly hitting the two walls on either side making it louder. DiNozzo could just make out the man running ahead of him. If he was correct, and the expression on the man's face probably confirmed that, then it was a long overdue escapee both he and Gibbs had been looking for for 6 years.

"They're never fat, are they?" Tony asked rhetorically to himself as he jumped over a rail coming to a flight of steps, the man crashing onto the floor near the bottom of the flight. The concrete held firm under his feet but his knees jerked. He looked behind him to see how far away the NCIS agent was. Eventually, the man stopped and looked both ways before dashing off further down the road, the walls on either side closing him in.

"Freeze! NCIS!"

Since they were now both on a flat piece of land, Tony was able to accelerate much quicker, despite his dress shoes. The gap began to decrease, with Tony drawing ever closer to his target, his shiny leather shoes slapping against the pavement. Suddenly, the dark haired man stopped and dodged sideways letting Tony run past him slightly. As DiNozzo spun around, he lifted his gun and pointed it at the man's head, only to find the end of a large barrel facing right back toward him.

"Put down the gun, Jester."

"Oh. I don't quite think so Detective DiNozzo." The accent was clearly English, the words having a slightly darker and sinister feel.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony tilted his head and smirked.

"Still with the smart mouth I see… but Special Agent DiNozzo. Quite." The eerie man emphasised the 'special agent' part of the sentence as he sneered and laughed menacingly at Tony. "Leroy made you his dog then, did he?"

DiNozzo shook his head in exasperation but kept his eyes on Jester.

"Hmm. Figures." The black haired man laughed, "Agent Gibbs stole another thing that wasn't his."

"I think you have the roles mixed, Jester."

"Now now Tony. We're old friends. No need to get so tetchy." The voice mocked the senior agent, almost goading him.

"I've been chasing you for 6 years. I think I've earned that right." The man turned in haste and glanced briefly to where they had previously been running.

"You didn't run for that long, Tony." His tone had changed to condescending.

"Don't push it. I should just shoot you."

"But you won't."

"Yeah, you're right." Tony spoke with sarcasm, "All that paperwork and then a yellow slip won't be too far behind. On the other hand, if you try and jump at me, maybe I can say it was self-defence." The eyebrows raised in response.

"I'll keep that it mind, Anthony. I do suppose you know all too well about yellow slips. Do tell me though, where is Agent Gibbs?"

"He will be here in a moment, don't worry your pretty little soul." It was Tony's turn to change to sneering down his nose.

"Worry?!" Jester let out a short bark of a laugh, "I'm rather excited to be truthful. It will be like old times and damn, have I missed them."

"Except this time I have a gun."

"So it seems." The man smirked horribly at Tony, lifting an eyebrow as if he were mocking him.

The two men continued to aim their guns at each other, barely 2 feet apart from one another. neither seemed willing or able to break the deadlock of guns.

"What you doing here, Jester?" Tony asked, "Haven't stolen from or killed enough people yet?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jester continued to smirk.

"You told Gibbs face to face that you're leaving this country for good, remember? 'I am leaving to my home country' were you words." DiNozzo spoke with again, a patronising tone to the man of equal height opposite him. "Back To Britain." Jester held up his forefinger, stopping Tony further.

"Firstly, Britain is no country." He showed his teeth in a cheesy grin, but Tony simply rolled his eyes, "Secondly, I did but there's just too many darn health and safety rules there now. Plus Mr. Brown just decided to put up yet another tax so I changed my ideas. Thought I could come and visit some old friends." He waved a hand in the air as he spoke, as if uncaring yet the grin had been removed from his face.

"Put your gun down, Jester. Back-up will be here soon enough and then no-one can be responsible for everyone's actions. Particularly mine."

"Don't tell me you're threatening me, Anthony DiNozzo. We're good friends, remember! But as you say," He paused, but Tony couldn't decide if it was for suspense, "back-up will be here soon."

Without warning, even from his previous police training, Tony felt his gun fly out of his hand from a strong kick. He felt it sting with pain and he just managed to prevent the leg that almost kicked him again on the other side, potentially flooring him.

The two began to fight earnestly. DiNozzo had practised sparring with Gibbs for almost 6 years and so was more than capable of holding off the basic attacks Jester began to throw at him. Both guns now lay discarded on the floor far off to the side and just too far for Tony to get without Jester taking control of the fight. More kicks were aimed to both side of the agent, but Tony managed to fend off the weak attacks, even managing to put in some good punches himself to the face of Jester.

"Got a little better since I last saw you, Tony. Gibbs teach you that." Jester said knowingly and lapped at the blood that trickled from a cut on his upper lip. Once again, Jester used surprise and managed to throw a punch upwards into Tony's nose. The cartilage broke underneath his closed fist and Jester was only more than satisfied as Tony reeled back from the impact. He hit the floor, blood streaming from his nose and onto his neck and shirt. Tony's eyes looked slightly disorientated before he looked up at Jester, shock tainting his features.

"I believe that's my cue to leave." Jester jogged over and picked up the two guns lying strewn on the floor. "No such thing as Justice, Tony." He checked over Tony's before giving quick thumbs up and running off in the other direction.

"Bastard!" DiNozzo hit the floor with his free hand whilst the other clutched at his bleeding nose. The flow of red hadn't decreased at all and continued to gush like a tap.

Ziva sprinted around the corner from the main road and spotted Tony sat haphazardly on the gravel floor, blood dropping down onto his shirt. His front was now stained a bright crimson red. She couldn't see how bad the damage was as she was still too far away.

"Tony!" She shouted as she came closer to the Special Agent. Pulling away his hand, Ziva quickly ripped off the bottom of her shirt and held it against the free flowing nose. "Don't tip your head back. You will choke." She spoke bluntly and forcibly as he tried to pull back from her hands. She flipped open her phone and pushed speed-dial 1 on it.

"Round the back of the warehouses… 20th Street." Her voice was a lot shrewder then usual, most likely due to her concern.

"Jesus, Ziva. It's just a bloody nose!" Tony continued to try and pull away but a strong hand on the back of his head pushed it forward.

"Be quick, Tony. You are disorientated."

DiNozzo didn't even bother to correct her English as his mind continued to reel to the man he had just encountered. The deep sarcastic voice that had had never left his ears flew back with terrifying force and Tony knew that if Jester McWilliams was back, as he had just seen himself, then they would all have a major headache soon enough.


	2. Tracks of a Memory

A/N Wow... what a positive response. Thank you all! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I also hope this lives up to your expectations!

This chapter is too fill in some details you might want to know about this Jester fellow because no doubt you will be as intrigued about him and his connection to Tony and Gibbs. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into Autopsy and found Tony sat on the table, Doctor Mallard finishing up wrapping his nose. He still sat in his bloody shirt but the crimson had been washed from his neck and face.

"How bad, Duck?" Gibbs had an obvious frown on his face.

"Oh, Jethro." Ducky barely looked up as he packed away his kit, expecting the question, "He's doing as well as one can expect."

"Just a bloody nose, boss."

"Hmm, not quite. I'm afraid he has broken it, but luckily the bruising is mostly superficial." The doctor used his little finger to point at the top of his nose. "Just a clean break, bit of pain but nothing the dear boy can't handle or hasn't handled before." Tony received a pat on his head as he put his head in his hands in embarrassment before Ducky moved off and away from the table, nodding at Jethro.

Ziva strode into the room, McGee following not far behind. They both had enquiring faces on, clearly confused as to exactly what had happened.

"We've sent out the bolo on Jester McWilliams, boss." McGee spoke as Gibbs turned to look at them as they moved to beside the table. Gibbs nodded as a sign of gratitude and looked away in thought.

"Wow, Tony. You took quite a beating." Ziva looked over the broken nose, grabbing Tony's chin with her hand and moving it side to side. He shook from her grip and grinned sarcastically at her,

"Thank you for the sympathy, Zee-va" McGee stood beside Ziva, also looking with interest at Tony's face. He didn't even notice DiNozzo glaring at him.

"See something you like, Probie?" He barked out the name and opened his mouth in exasperation, still pulling away from Ziva's hands, albeit weakly.

"Who was he?"

"An old friend I believe, Officer David." Ducky smiled to her more than at his own answer. "A not so pleasant one at that."

"Before my time, yes?"

"And mine." McGee spoke wonderingly from beside her, both trying to force the answers from the other occupants of the room.

"Yes, quite." Ducky gave one last look over Tony's nose, also taking his chin in his hand so he could see the whole break. "One of the first cases young Anthony here worked with Jethro on. Quite a special case also."

"It was the first one after Tony joined." Gibbs spoke from his thoughts, causing everyone to look at him in shock. An indescribable silence filled the room as everyone gaped at Gibbs, apart from Ducky and Tony whose face slowly transformed into a smile, whilst the doctor's simply looked amused.

"See," Tony turned to Ziva and grinned toothily around his fractured nose which proved difficult, "He does remember."

"Jester McWilliams," Gibbs moved around the tables, pacing in thought, closer to the team, "Born in Manchester, England in November 1976," He placed his palms on the other table in Ducky's office and looked at the team, leaning forward. "Murdered 4 naval officer's at 27 years old."

"Did he escape prison?" McGee asked Ziva's thoughts.

"Heh," Tony let out a short laugh that showed his disdain "was never charged. Managed to find some very nice lawyer that managed to say our evidence was null and void."

"And you let him get away?" McGee asked disbelieving; both Tony and Gibbs were the most stubborn people he had ever met. He had seen firsthand when Gibbs gets too personally involved with a case. He felt a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Not by choice, McGoo." Tony continued to glare at him, his hand still in the air from the slap.

"He is a very smart young man, Timothy. Jester seemed to have an act for double-dealing, one that managed to get him out of a lot of trouble." Ducky filled in a couple of the blanks for them.

"And now he's back." Tony spoke the words solemnly.

"This is good, yes? Now we can find him and charge him properly."

"Let's hope so, my dear. But first, I suggest Tony takes some painkillers," He put two pills into the agent's hand," and then I think Special Agent Gibbs should tell you the full story."

Gibbs glared at Ducky whilst Tony's head turned sharply to stare at the Doctor. His eyes were wide and looked as if they were questioning Ducky's sanity. Ducky held his hands up with a bemused look on his face.

"You can't possibly be thinking about sending two agents into a fight with this bastard without telling them what he is all about?" Ducky looked in almost shock at the two senior agents in the room. He shook his head and snapped off his latex gloves, throwing them in the bin.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs to judge his reaction, but simply found a blank stare looking at him. Gibbs also watched for any emotion he could find on Tony's face, but receiving nothing. The façade had returned.

"Sit." Gibbs pointed to beside Tony for Ziva and McGee to sit on. They sat warily, unsure if they wanted to know the full story.

* * *

6 Years Ago

A younger Anthony DiNozzo stepped out of the car on the opposite side to Gibbs, also pulling himself out of the blue sedan. Tony's hair was much browner, gelled up and over and a pair of expensive sunglasses sat on his nose.

"Same setting, sir." Tony pushed the glasses further up as he stared into the bright summer scene of an empty green grass field. It was a beautiful area and Tony couldn't help but look at it with fond eyes that sweeped over it and at the dense foliage and forest in the distance.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered absently as he moved to in front of the car, looking away from the bright sun at the area littered with white police cars, a complete contrast to the other side of the vehicle that Tony had been staring at.

The two agents walked up to the area that hosted a body, sprawled out in a haphazard manner. It was a female officer, still dressed in her full uniform, now ridden with bullets.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs glanced at Tony inspecting the body.

"Shoot and sketch, sir." The younger man finished off with a mock salute and lifted up the camera to his eyes to get a better picture. It clicked as he snapped the angles she had been found in and the way her head was turned. No matter how many times he saw it, Tony still felt the slight guilt that came with death. It was always a case of whether someone had been in the right place at that time that could have saved the woman… such little variables that would affect the outcome.

"I told you not to call me sir." Gibbs spoke as he walked around Tony to get a better look at the body. He crouched down and noticed that everything was the same as their last victim, the shape of the body, where the bullets were positioned… the same outcome. Jethro could even bet that the amount of evidence would be the same, which would at least make Abby a bit happier or sadder depending on how you looked at it, he guessed.

"Right." Tony murmured distractedly, concentrating more on the scene in front of him. He had only just left Baltimore and they already had a serial killer on their hands. It wasn't as if he hadn't dealt with one before but he was hoping a slightly easier case would arrive so that he could make sure Gibbs didn't go back on his offer of a job… he was just beginning to settle in. A firm slap glided across the back of his head that cleared his mind straight away, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice was incredulous as he looked at the detectives face, "What are you doing?" He made sure his voice was forceful but didn't make the question rhetorical.

Tony zoned back in and found he had been looking at a small area of forest to the side, the complete wrong way of the body. He coughed to clear his throat and began to take pictures of the whole area, covering up his little slip. He needed to get the pictures done so he would have time to do the sketch, and zoning out wouldn't be the most beneficial to his time management.

"Sorry, boss."

* * *

"Nothings changed, I see." Ziva spoke in Tony's ear when they paused in the story. She had leaned in to whisper in his ear, grinning happily.

"There were 2 other bodies the same. That was the last one that was connected."

"So how did you find Jester connected to it?" McGee asked curiously and Tony grinned at what he classed as his favourite part of the story.

"We found some red paint, only a tiny bit," He held his thumb and index finger close together, "on the grass a bit further from the body. We did some snooping and found that it had come from a one Jester McWilliams." His voice sounded ever so smug and he smirked towards Ziva who just eyed him curiously.

"But…? How?" Ziva was baffled how a spec of paint could lead them to the murderer.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, Officer David." Tony received a glare from the Israeli but just returned it with a small smirk.

"It's not important anyway." Nobody noticed the small glance from Gibbs toward Tony and the tiny gracious smile he was given in return…nobody apart from Ziva.

* * *

6 Years Ago

Tony stepped out of the car once again and walked into the headquarters of NCIS. It was quite large, especially in comparison to his old work place where the desks seemed to be piled on top of one another just to fit into the squad room… then again, not much work was done so he guessed he should probably be grateful.

"DiNozzo. Take this to Abby." Tony grabbed the bag slowly that was dangling in front of his face. His opposition evident from the scowl present on his face.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea, boss?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gibbs smiled knowingly. He knew full well how Abby treated anyone that was new in Gibbs' team, especially ones that seemed to hide things like Tony did. She liked puzzles, but only when she was able to work it out.

"No reason, boss." He took the bag from Gibbs mock confidently and rolled his shoulders slightly before stepping out of the elevator into the laboratory Abby used.

"Miss. Scuito?" Tony called out into the large area.

"It's Abby." The tall Goth slipped past him and took the bag straight from his shaking hand. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Tony felt the need to break it...

* * *

"Tony," Ziva cut him off from his story, "I think we need to know about the case rather than how much Abby hated your…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Guts." McGee happily filled it in for her, grinning at Tony.

"Abby didn't hate my guts."

"That is not what you were saying."

"Abby did not hate my guts."

"I don't know, Tony. You are a bit much when you first meet you."

"Probie?!" He shouted to shut up the firing of abuse, instead wincing as it struck a pain in his nose.

"He has a point." Ziva ignored him and leaned closer to Tony, looking him up and down, "When I first met you, you were having phone sex, yes?"

Ducky glanced at Jethro in exasperation who planted a firm slap to both McGee and DiNozzo's head.

"Ow." McGee rubbed the back of his head whilst Tony took it like a man, or rather how he had taken it a million times before.

"We first met Jester…"

* * *

6 Years Ago

Special Agent Gibbs walked into the interrogation room 1, where a young man of about 26 years sat, slouched on the chair. He had longish black hair and didn't seem particularly bothered about being in the room. His eyes looked around carelessly. Gibbs threw down 3 files onto the steel table and sat down opposite the man. He leaned forward and crossed his fingers on top of the desk.

"I was told that Special Agent Gibbs will be interviewing me." The English accent was fairly strong and sounded quite smug as it spoke. "I presume that's you then."

Gibbs didn't answer but just grabbed the file and opened it up and threw each picture of the victims in front of Jester.

"If its guess the odd one out, I'm afraid I'm better at number puzzles."

"Three victims lying on metal slabs downstairs say differently. You killed these 3 naval personnel."

"No. No I did not, Special Agent Gibbs. You have the wrong person." Jester didn't seem bothered by anything Gibbs said or showed to him. His face was passive and didn't seem to give Gibbs any leeway with the investigation.

"We have evidence that shows you were at the murder of these naval personnel."

"Oh, Gibbs, so… formal. Surely if you had enough evidence I wouldn't be sitting in an interrogation room. Something is telling me that you only have a tiny bit and are waiting for a confession from me?" Jester placed his hands behind his head and leant back against his chair. His tongue licked his lips and a smirk appeared full force.

"I don't always need evidence to know if someone is guilty, Jester."

"Maybe not you, but the jury definitely do and I seriously," he leaned forward to meet Gibbs halfway, "seriously doubt you will be able to even get to court before you are laughed at Special Agent Gibbs. Now I came in here by choice, since you couldn't even get a warrant, so now" the man moved to stand, "I'll be leaving by choice."

Gibbs watched silently, glaring as Jester stood and stretched before holding out his hand for Gibbs to shake. When Jethro made no move to take the hand, he withdrew it and gave a slight nod.

"Good day, sir."

* * *

"After that, Tony escorted him out the building and by the time we had found more evidence, by luck, he had already fled."

"So why is it so personal?"

"Just because he fled, doesn't mean we never had any contact with him. The little bastard escaped big time from every government agency by knowing the right people and the right things." Tony clenched his teeth once he had finished and tried to look down at his nose to divert his attention elsewhere. His anger was displayed through the closed fists and the way his eyes darted over the panels on the autopsy floor.

"And now he is back?" Ziva asked, solemnly.

"And now he is back."


	3. In Mind Then Sight

A/N. Afternoon, all. I hope you are still enjoying the story, and as promised here is the next chapter. Good news... I have finished my exams... go me! Although I think I have failed my Physics... ah well, I've never been very good at it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS, it's characters or environments... I am purely using them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Ziva… McGee, you can leave for the night." Gibbs flexed his shoulders to try and get rid of some of the kinks that had accumulated in his shoulders over the day. It had been almost 6 hours since they had their discussion in the Morgue and he had worked them like dogs from then. McGee had even gone as far as to set a button up on his computer so he could push refresh carelessly on the bolo for Jester to try and find a hit. He figured his yawn must have given away his feelings to Gibbs.

Ziva stood up quickly, not wanting to waste time so Gibbs could revoke his suggestion. She was shattered as it was and in no mood to be having a pissing contest about who should go home. Nevertheless she knew Gibbs had only mentioned the two of them for a reason and was pretty determined to find out why. Her answer came as she looked across the bullpen and at the top of Tony's head. He was leaned over his desk, sitting rather slumped over a piece of paper reading it almost feverishly.

DiNozzo looked unaware of the scurry of movement around him as McGee almost jogged to get away. The air was tense and nothing had been said between the team apart from a short bark of instructions from Gibbs and various phone calls since they had got back. Ziva leant down and ripped open her bag, her eyes never leaving the furrowed heads of Gibbs and Tony. She threw in her jacket, swung the bag over her shoulder and with her head held high strode from the room leaving the empty room with a seemingly cackling, striking silence.

Gibbs spared a glance up and across the bullpen to his senior agent. The ex-marine had a scowl on his face as he finally showed his true emotion on the case. He knew what Tony was feeling, due to what had happened, and despite what the others thought of him he did care.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs met the sluggish eyes that lifted up and stared across.

"Yes, boss." Tony replied back automatically.

"What you got?" Gibbs stood as he spoke, stretching after sitting for too long. He lifted his arms and pulled, feeling the muscles in his back lift and tense, also letting a little moan as they moved.

"The truth?" Tony asked him as Gibbs made his way over to the furthest plasma waiting for something to appear in front. He looked at Tony and gave him a stare, although slightly move forgiving then usual.

"Ya think, DiNozzo."

"Absolutely nothing, Gibbs… unless you call problems something." Tony too now stood flexing his legs in the hope to get some feeling returned to them. "Not one agency has seen him in the past 3 years, Fornell has caught wind of what has happened somehow," He paused in thought, "and now thinks he has the upper hand and more 'jurisdiction' over Jester." It came out like a list and so was now overshadowed by Tony's fatigue, the sentence even sounding like a chore.

"Are you okay to go along with this, DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned to face him fully, also noticing how it was hard for the man to keep his eyelids open.

"Are you asking if I can do my job, Gibbs?" Tony looked slightly hurt at the notion, but his anger came out over the top. The Gunny levelled his voice, not wanting any uninvited attention but had to bite back a smirk at the strong eyes demanding an answer when the nose beneath it was wrapped in bandage.

"Tony-" Gibbs tried to use his first name for a bit of reassurance but the sentence was cut short by a unfamiliar beep ring from his computer. The two sets of eyes met in understanding before both pairs travelling over to it and listening o the small chirp of various short noises. It lasted for a while and Tony couldn't help but think of the irony of a computer cracking up when only the two of them were in the room.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Gibbs asked, unsure.

"I don't… think so." Tony spoke very slowly, his eyes focused on the computer after realising that there was no-one left in the bullpen but themselves. His computer had never done that and he sure as hell wasn't going to make a full remark in case of a headslap. Both were unable to move their legs to get closer to the computer, not sure that it wasn't about to explode.

The plasma flickered to life beside them, the colours changing from blue to green and then back to blue before landing on a steady video stream. The orchestra of beeps had stopped from Gibbs' computer much to their relief which was quickly extinguished as they glared at the plasma.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." The voice called, it sounding mocking as he made a fake knocking sound. Jester sat behind a desk, his webcam positioned in what seemed a perfect position to see his face and body but no background or the room he was in. "Anyone home?"

Gibbs and Tony spared a quick glance at each other and Jethro called out uncertainly that Jester could hear them.

"McWilliams?" His voice was commanding and he tried to make it sound as forceful as possible.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jester's voice sounded too happy at the call. "Now I've heard your pretty voice maybe I could see your handsome face." The sarcasm hid the bored tone of the man, waiting as Gibbs ran to his computer, sitting behind his desk and looking at the webcam in front, unsure if it was right.

"You look confused, Jethro. Not a big fan of the whole technology thing?"

"What do you want?"

"Such hostility?! I would have a look what is in the coffee at NCIS… first Tony… now you. Hello Anthony, by the way… how's the nose?" The question was asked but it wasn't there to be answered, instead more of a reminder.

"Just splendid, Jester." Tony mocked him, trying and failing slightly at an even tone like Gibbs had accomplished just before.

"I digress, I apologise. More importantly… Agent Gibbs… I have some important news for you."

"Why don't you come in to NCIS, and you can tell me then." Gibbs gave a smile at the camera, pretending to ooze charm to him.

"Hah!" Jester leant back in his chair and smiled back. "And they say Americans don't get sarcasm! But I think I will have to pass on your offer, as much as I would love to, the conditions are much to warm and then of course there is the matter of secu-"

"What do you want Jester?" Tony interrupted, tired of the monologue.

"We're catching up on old times, Tony! I told you how much I have been relishing the meeting with just the three of us, no-one else interrupting like that young man you normally have working there. Timothy McGee, correct? I have to say I'm impressed by him, such loyalty by one so clever. I guess you have to balance some factors, hey Anthony?"

Gibbs face remained impassive as the predator seemed to stalk his team and make a slight jibe at Tony's intelligence. It made his stomach feel horrible as he realised Jester had been around for a while, particularly if he knew the rest of his team. It would have been stupid to think the man that had just managed to hack into a Government building wouldn't have done his research. This very reason was displayed at the show of white teeth as Jester spoke.

"How is Agent Todd, doing? Tony… you were close friends weren't you? Oh wait… is that the one who was killed?" The last part was aid slowly but deliberately, clearly showing he knew all along.

Gibbs spoke before Tony would destroy their only connection to Jester, especially with the look he had on his face.

"Are you done?" His experience had told him that the only way you could get through someone like this would be to match his ability to use the lowest form of wit available. "What do you want? We're a bit busy… you know real jobs." A snort came from the computer, and they tried to watch patiently as he lifted his arms and rested his hands behind his head.

"I've already told you, Jethro." The use of the first name now had the effect Gibbs didn't want, using it to try and goad the person in question, "I have some lovely news for all of you." He stopped and looked at Gibbs, seriously.

"Are you waiting for the beep, Jester?" Gibbs saw a smile but it only lasted for a second or so before the face turned serious and tight.

"In two weeks time, Special Agent Gibbs, there will be a threat on the President of the United States life."

Gibbs mouth opened only slightly and he looked over his computer to the now still Tony whose eyes were wide and now how no trouble staying so. The gunny felt his throat become dry as the seconds in silence ticked by, but he couldn't help but gulp nonetheless.

* * *

A/N Apologies about the cliffhanger but that's the way this thing works, right? You need to review... then i will think of updating ;) Next chapter; Continuation of the talk and more will be revealed, more sarcasm and of course a lovely sighting of the wonderful Abby.


	4. Stem the Tears

A/N Sorry about the short length but I've been more busier than i originally intended. Apologies. Also if anyone has any ideas to what is actually happening regarding the new season it would be vastly appreciated. I've heard of episodes being shown earlier? Is it true?

Also don't forget to join up to the new NCIS RPG. The link is in my profile... Enjoy.

* * *

"Jester… why would we believe you? Of all the people?" Gibbs asked furiously. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole idea, and it had been at least 10 minutes since the revelation of the attack on the president had come about. Since then, Tony and Gibbs had been berating and shouting at Jester to provide them with something and he hadn't failed to deliver, exploring the details off what seemed the top of his head, clearly knowing the facts as if studied for hours.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm terribly afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Jester smirked at them over the webcam, looking as if he were enjoying their discomfort. He still leant back in his chair with his legs crossed speaking to them over the hacking of the NCIS building. In fairness he didn't look special in the slightest, his jet black hair spiking in different ways and his large eyes wincing in amusement.

"Say we agree to accept your… theory," Tony sneered at the word as he glared at the plasma screen in front of him, "why are you helping us? I would have though there would be some poor child you could be terrorising instead?"

A cold laugh sounded from the computers, giving both Tony and even Gibbs a slight shiver. Gibbs was watching Tony speak with a slight glint in his eye showing his concern for his state of his senior agent.

"Oh, Anthony. Do you really have that low of opinion of me?" The senior agent opened his mouth to confirm that but Jester knew it was coming. "Don't answer that." If possible, his smirk grew bigger as Gibbs had to prevent himself from screaming and instead accept to just watch. "The only thing I can say to you, NCIS agents, is that I may," the smirk vanished instantly and he almost looked pained as he reiterated the next word with his arms pronouncing it "may have pissed off the wrong people."

"You? Surely not?!" Gibbs spoke dryly.

"I know, as hard as that may seem!" Jester laughed gently before sobering up and looking hard at Gibbs, "but it's the truth. These people are the very same people that want to kill your beloved leader so it would be in my best interest to help you, in effect, help me."

"I knew this wasn't about doing the right thing." Tony laughed as best he could, his nose panging in pain as it moved. It was still heavily bandaged and he had refused the pain killers due to what they did to his motor skills and he wasn't about to be out of the game with Jester around. He looked at Gibbs, showing his disgust at the notion of helping the man. "It's just about helping himself as usual."

"Ding ding ding! Lover boy should get 10points! Unfortunately you were out of the time limit so you don't get anything apart from limited information… especially if you hurt my delicate feelings, Anthony!" Jester held his hand to his chest pretending to be deeply hurt.

Another Ding was heard but this time from behind Tony causing him to turn around and face the elevator. Gibbs stood abruptly and looked in the same direction, half expecting Jester to walk through the door even though it was impossible with his smug face grinning on the screen. Tony winced as the steel doors opened and a smiling Abby ran through with her boots thudding against the carpeted floor as she ran.

Running straight past Tony and not even looking at the plasma Abby reached Gibbs with a big smile on her black lips.

"Gibbs!" She started excitedly and was about to continue when the marine stopped her, causing the Goth to stop and look at him expectedly.

"Abby…" Gibbs was, too, about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Abigail." The Goth stopped and all faint amusement that had been present on her face disappeared at the chilling voice that sounded both happy and sounded as if he were smiling. "I haven't spoken to you in a while." Abby screwed her face up and winced with her mouth drawing into a fine line. She followed Gibbs expression and turned to where Tony stood in front of the large screen, trying to not cry whilst she did it.

"I hope I wouldn't again." She whispered her face still tight together. Her gaze had fallen on the carpet and her shoulders hunched before she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"_Gibbs! Who is the master of crime solving?"_

"_Master?" _

"_I would have said Mistress but that sounds a little kinky… and this is hardly the time, my silver haired fox." Abby chided gently, a stern look on her face as she leant against his desk. Gibbs simply lifted his eyebrows._

"_Abby?" Abby was about to respond but was cut off from someone behind her. Jester sat with his legs crossed in a seat between the two desks._

"_So this is the legendary Ms Sciuto?"_

"_Who are you?" She asked in her special Abby way,_

"_Jester McWilliams, ma'am." He looked her up and down appreciatively, smirking to himself._

"_Ignore him, Abby." Tony cut in, glaring at the man beside him._

"_Pretend," He gave a daring smile looking at her face, "like I was never here." _

_The sight of the man in front gave Abby terrible shivers and made her smaller black hair on her neck stand up. Everything about him screamed horridness and for once she couldn't wait to leave the bullpen. His voice swept over her like a shadow and she couldn't help but throw the packet of evidence she had been excited to show Gibbs on his desk before quickly departing. _

"Now, surely you don't mean that."

"Jester," Gibbs saved Abby from more scrutinizing, "we need to talk face to face." He ignored the shocked and cold glare from Abby, her cheeks beginning to stain a line of black.

"I couldn't agree more, Gibbs. At the moment I haven't got that nice of a view." Gibbs sat back down quickly into his seat and Tony simply rolled his eyes to put them back on the screen, feeling the presence of Abby beside him. She looped her arm through his in comfort and security and held on to the outside of his arm with her other hand.

"Where?" Gibbs knew the only way this would work would be on Jester's terms, especially as they had to take each threat seriously. Jester shrugged and bit his lip in thought.

"Well Agent Gibbs… how about we return to old times." The plasma showed the huge smirk develop on the English man's face as he named the place of meet and time. Abby could see the reflection of Tony in the plasma as it shut off, and it didn't help in the slightest to stem the tiny flow of salty tears on her cheek.


End file.
